Ten Days Of Christmas
by Anka7995
Summary: Christmas without danger dangling over your head. Ginny has a great plan on her mind. All-Girls Trip! But their luck plays irony and the boys end up in the same place as them. And they do it all: Camp-fires, music, dances, mistletoes, kisses, tears and love in these ten days of Christmas. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****  
**Written for Mia, musefan929. It will be a short multi-chapter about ten chapters and an epilogue.

The prologue is here.

Hope you like it!

Read and Review everyone!

* * *

**_Ten Days of Christmas_**

**_Summary: _**_ Christmas without danger dangling over your head. Ginny has a great plan on her mind. All-Girls Trip! But their luck plays irony and the boys end up in the same place as them. And they do it all: Camp-fires, music, dances, mistletoes, kisses, tears and love in these ten days of Christmas. _

**_Prologue:_**

The Gryffindor Common room was silent and deserted that night, only two weeks were left for Christmas holidays and that meant there were zealous preparations going on for mid-terms.

It was almost mid-night and everyone except a bushy-haired brunette and her red-headed friend had succumbed to sleep.

There was distinct sound of scratching of quill on a parchment and crackling of wood from the fireplace.

Ginny Weasley was not one of the people who devoured silence. She liked it once in a while for a short time. But it always gave her an empty, dreadful sort of feeling when her surroundings became eerily silent.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, with a perfect, well practiced pout.

"That pout will work on Harry, not me, Ginevra." Hermione said, primly as she hid behind her book, again. Ginny visibly cringed at the use of her full name. She hated that name. It sounded _old_.

Hermione wiggled as Ginny nudged her on her waist. She was ticklish, let's not make a big deal out of it, okay. Well, that is what Hermione believed at least. Ginny, on the other hand, had other plans and tickled her.

"Gin- Ginny...! Stop!" Hermione said, between bouts of giggles and gasps of air.

"This is our first Christmas without Voldemort or any sort of danger." Ginny said seriously, "Let's just enjoy this one, okay?"

"Fine..." Hermione agreed, "What do you have up your sleeve?" She asked at Ginny's not so innocent smirk.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of holiday abroad, Mum and Dad are going to Romania and Bill and Fleur are visiting Delacours'. Mum is not ready to leave the whole house on us. So we have two options stay in Hogwarts or go to some holiday. As we all are technically adults, Dad has agreed and will convince Mum." Ginny rambled.

"You seem like you have been planning this for a while." Hermione stated narrowing her brown eyes at her red-haired friend.

"Yeah... sort of." Ginny admitted, running her hand through her long red tresses.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"Umm... I am thinking of Australia." Ginny said, looking a bit guilty.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. Australia was a sore topic. After the war, she had found her parents. They had been angry and hurt, initially. But then they understood her reasoning and point of view and forgave her. But they were still not ready to come back to England. Australia's weather suited them well. Hermione decided to come back to England to her friends, adopted family and magical school.

She and her parents exchanged letters regularly and were almost back to normalcy. _Almost_.

"You know when we visited them before Hogwarts, your parents said Christmases there are during summer and they have managed to get us reservations in Kosciuszko National Park in a Creel Lodge. It turns out to be really cheap if we all contribute." Ginny explained, with elaborate hand actions.

"We all?" Hermione asked, "You know that things are still awkward between me and Ron, right? I was avoiding Christmas at the Burrow for the same reason."

Hermione and Ron, best friends for seven years had delved into the romantic part of the relationship, which had not turned out to be the best of the plans. The break-up was mutual, or that is what Hermione believed. But there was a distinct awkwardness around them.

"Do you think I am stupid, Granger?" Ginny asked, sneering at her in a scarily accurate impression of Severus Snape. "I figured things will be awkward if we invite the boys, not just you and Ron but Luna and Neville, too. Not to mention me and Harry."

Ginny and Harry got back together as soon as the war ended, pretty much like Neville and Luna and Hermione and Ron. But they soon realized that the spark was missing and Harry on the other hand was not as ready for a relationship as he assumed himself to be. Again, the break-up had been mutual but the thin air of awkwardness hung around them.

The friends were able to converse with each other in Hogwarts but what a trip alone and together will bring was something they did not imagine.

There could be two outcomes, either their awkwardness would be removed and they will be better friends or the trip would be ruined with the awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah..." Hermione nodded, "So it will be an all-girls trip?" She asked.

"That is what I am planning, Hermione." Ginny said.

"So who is coming?" Hermione asked.

"See, you, me, Luna, Susan and Hannah."

"Susan and Hannah?" Hermione had known the two Hufflepuff girls through D.A. but had not been close to them.

"Yeah, the two of them helped me a lot during the time you three weren't at Hogwarts last year. They were right behind me, Neville and Luna in every sort of decisions. Susan had been subdued since before the war and Hannah just needs a change of scenery." Ginny explained, smiling fondly.

"I am sure I will like them when I get to know them." Hermione smiled in support of her friend.

"I assure you, you will." Ginny smiled.

"So, what is the plan? In detail please." Hermione requested.

"It is pretty simple really. Thanks to your parents. We will portkey from here to Australia, your parents' place, then hire a car and drive to the National Park. Parking space and everything is available there." Ginny said. "Obviously, you will drive." She added at the curious look from the brunette. Hermione refrained herself from asking how did she know that she could drive and moreover, how in the world did she get so acquainted with the Muggle culture and technologies.

"Your parents booked ten days for us." She continued, excitedly, "And there is this Christmas Dance that will take place on Christmas' Eve. And the New Years' Party, of course. So we leave on 22nd and technically should leave on 1st but as this is holiday season we will get two extra days and we can leave on 3rd of January."

"Ginny, how do you know all of this?" Hermione asked flabbergasted.

"I have my ways..." Ginny winked.

(1029: Word Count)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day 1:_**

In the seven almost eight years of knowing the parallel existing Magical World, Hermione Granger had learned an important lesson, expect the unexpected. She never expected there would be something that could defy laws of Physics but that went all into the trash-can when she saw a stern looking woman, in rather old-fashioned attire levitate her precious books and turn them into butterflies. She turned them back into books when she had seen her expression, which was surely like she would have cried.

Now, being well-versed in magic and tending to delve further in Magical Theory. She was surprised that many laws of Physics _are _followed. Maybe, not the classical Physics, but modern Physics did explain some of the things. But Muggles er, some muggles were arrogant that way, according to them Magic does not exists. There is a _scientific _reason behind everything. There must be, and that was Hermione's mission to combine Magical Theory and Muggle Sciences, create new spells and maybe finally peace between the Magical and non-Magical folk?

She sighed and shook her head; this was supposed to be a holiday. She must not think about things like work and studies on a holiday but she always did. She loved to think and most of the times she over-thinks. Which gets kind of scary and tiring because she imagines so many aspects, parallel universes of a situation (not all positive) that it hurts her head.

"Hermione you are doing it again." Luna said, in her dreamy voice.

"What?" Hermione jumped, in her seat on the train, which was supposed to take them to her parents' place from where they would rent a car and drive to the NSW National Park, a three hour drive. But the idea of road trip was oddly exciting to Hermione. She felt like a girl from the chick-flick movie.

"Over-thinking, I can almost hear the Wrackspurts turning the wheels of your brain." Luna said, "Or neuro-transmission if you prefer."

Hermione smiled at her friend, Luna had always shown interest in creatures. But she was well-endowed in subject Biology. During the time when they were helping in reconstruction of Hogwarts, Hermione and Luna had grown close and Luna had confessed that she had read Muggle biology text-books just to find if the creatures she mentioned existed in Muggle world.

Hermione was surprised at the knowledge the blonde possessed about creatures, Muggle as well as Magical. She had once under-estimated the girl but after actually knowing her, she felt small.

"I am sorry, Luna, just can't help it." Hermione apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Hermione. Just relax and try and have fun." Ginny answered on behalf of Luna.

"Yeah, you forget about the dead-lines and problems for a while." Hannah jumped in.

"Yep, let's talk about something else, something interesting." Susan smiled.

"Hmm..." Ginny pretended to think and then said, "Seeing as five of us are gorgeous and single... Why not talk about boys?" She proposed.

Hannah and Susan nodded, while Hermione shrugged, not really comfortable with the topic. Luna just looked up from her Quibbler but said nothing.

Ginny took it as affirmative and asked, "Okay who has eyes on who?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Real subtle, Ginny, really subtle."

"Okay, fine... Just say the top 5 hot guys of school, not date-able guys of school." Ginny amended.

"Um... fifth would be Ernie, fourth would be Zacharias, third Ron, second Neville and first Harry." Hannah said after a moment of silence.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione looked at her closely; there was no hint of jealousy in her voice or stature.

"Yeah..." Hannah said, awkwardly, "I mean he is so sweet all the time and gets so silly when he has a crush on a girl. Like that pumpkin juice incident with Cho and the way he used to steal glances at you all through Sixth Year, a really dedicated guy, that one."

Ginny laughed, "That he is... and he is single, too."

"You won't mind?" Hannah asked.

"No I wouldn't." Ginny answered with a smiled, "Okay, Susan?"

"I dunno... I like Michael, so he will be fifth, I have dated Zach so he won't be on the list, he is date-able and all but really not my kind of guy. I like Fred and George Weasley tie for Fourth position, just because they are not in our year and not a part of school, technically. Then, third will be Dean but he is dating Parvati and second will be Ron, first is a tie between Harry and Neville. They are both the sweetest guys I know." Susan said.

"Hmm... fair enough." Hermione mumbled.

"I can't believe I forgot the twins, they are so hot!" Hannah squealed.

"Ugh, they are my brothers." Ginny grumbled.

"Sucks to be you." Susan and Hannah said simultaneously and laughed.

"Ginny?" Luna asked, "What about you?"

"No Weasleys on my list, I assure you. Mine would be, Dean on the fifth, I really would not mind going back there, you know, without my mind thinking about Harry half the time. I felt so guilty by the end of the day; it was like I was mentally cheating on him."

"Aw... Gin!" Hermione said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It is alright, you loved him, back then."

"I still love him, Hermione but nothing more than a friend. I am glad that we tried being in a relationship, though. Otherwise, I never would have been able to move on." Ginny said with a smile.

"On with the list then." Hannah chuckled, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I would add Seamus but he is a prat most of the times. Actually, I think he is in love with Lavender. Now then, fourth, right?" Ginny asked, twirling the loose tendril of her long red pony-tail, "Colin? Then, Wayne Hopkins, second would be Anthony Goldstein and first, Neville."

"Oohh... Neville's in demand." Luna chuckled, "Don't worry, we agreed to be really good friends."

"Thanks for your blessings Luna." Ginny smirked, "Your top five?"

"Hmm... Actually only one." Luna said with a smile.

"Who?" Susan, Hannah and Ginny asked in unison.

"I met him before starting of Hogwarts when Dad and I went for the annual trip." Luna said, dreamily, "Hermione knows him."

"Yeah..." Hermione smirked, "Really nice guy, Rolf."

"Wait, why do we get to know about this now?" Ginny asked.

"Just because." Luna shrugged, looking shifty. Hermione on the other hand, smirked even wider.

"Tell!" Hannah insisted.

"He said he will be in Australia with some friends around this time." Luna blushed.

"Really? Any chance we might run into him?" Hannah asked.

"I hope so." Luna replied, shyly.

"Ooh, you are so sweet!" Susan exclaimed, hugging the blonde girl.

"Wait, weren't you dating Neville back then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I was and Rolf knew I had a boyfriend. We are just friends... for now." She added conspirationally.

The girls smiled fondly and nudged Luna, teasing her.

"Enough about me... Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Uhmm, Twins on Fifth, Ernie... fourth, Justin third, Anthony second and Neville first. No, please no comments on this." Hermione said, as though reciting an answer from a textbook.

"What's up with Twins? So many girls like them." Ginny grumbled.

"You are their sister, you won't understand." Susan dismissed, primly and everyone laughed.

"What are the boys doing for holidays, anyways?" Hannah asked.

"Staying at Hogwarts, they were not discussing any plans in front of me." Ginny said.

"Do they know what we are doing?" Susan asked.

"No. They don't, I suppose so." Ginny said, vaguely, "They know we are going somewhere because of Ron, but don't know exactly where."

They continued to chatter idly throughout the ride, until the train finally screeched to a stop on their destination.

"Come on." Hermione said with a smile. She was glad she could meet her parents.

No one except Ginny had met Hermione's parents. Hermione, herself had been a bit intimidating to the other girls, with her prim know-it-all nature and abrupt deductions, add to it the fact that she was Harry Potter's best friend. Meeting, her parents (who did something with teeth) would be interesting.

Hermione jumped off the train and looked around the crowd on the platform; her gaze met two familiar faces and felt a genuine smile spread on her face.

The four girls saw with awe as Hermione Granger jumped and ran towards a couple probably in their forties and hugged them.

Hermione was an exact replica of her mother, except for her eyes, which were chocolate brown like her father's. Other than that Hermione had gained her mother's stature.

"Mum, Dad! I missed you so much!" Hermione said with a smile.

"We missed you, too, sweety." Mr. Granger said, mirroring Hermione's smile.

"How are you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

And just like that the conversation fell into introductions and enquiry of well-being. The banter continued until they reached the Grangers' or as now they were known Wilkins' Residence.

Hermione was glad that her parents were well adjusted in their new lives. The occupation of photographers suited them well. They were more relaxed then their dentistry practice and seemed to enjoy their job and were really good at it.

Hermione and her friends had lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Granger and with the rented sedan, made their way towards the National Park.

Till the time they had finished all the formalities and reached their cottage, it was late in the evening and they decided they should retire for the day.

Not knowing what was awaiting for them tomorrow.


End file.
